Spoglądając diabłu w twarz
by Lampira7
Summary: Daredevil spotyka Avengers, którzy bardzo dziwnie się zachowują w jego obecności.


**Oryginalny tytuł:** Look the Devil in the Face  
 **Autor:** prettybirdy979

 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Jest  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Tytuł:** Spoglądając diabłu w twarz  
 **Długość:** Miniaturka  
 **Bohaterowie:** Daredevil i Avengers  
 **Rating:** 12+  
 **Link:** /works/5113310

 **Spoglądając diabłu w twarz**

Po raz pierwszy, gdy spotyka większość drużyny Avengers, to nie poszukiwali jego, tylko próbowali znaleźć „brakujących" członków zespołu, Hawkeye'a i Thora. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Matt słyszał głos, który rozpoznał jako wrzask Hawkey'a do Thora w pobliskim barze, był mimo woli rozbawiony, gdy wsunął się w cień, by ich podsłuchać.

— Nie martwisz się. Jak możesz się nie martwić? — powiedział Tony Stark.

Dzięki lekkim krokom, Matt mógł stwierdzić, że nie miał na sobie zbroi. Ale mógł usłyszeć szum elektryczności dochodzący z teczki, którą niósł, więc miał ją przy sobie. Matt zacisnął zęby na myśl o szkodach, które mógł spowodować dla wciąż delikatnej Piekielnej Kuchni.

Jedyna kobieta w grupie — musiała być to Romonov — wzruszyła ramionami.

— Ostatecznie, zazwyczaj wraca.

— To dlaczego go szukamy? — jęknął Stark.

— Ponieważ minęły trzy dni i powinniśmy wiedzieć, gdzie są nasi koledzy z drużyny.

Matt starał się nie skręcić się z zachwytu na dźwięk głosu ze swojego dzieciństwa. Kapitan Ameryka!

Istniała czwarta osoba, która szła z nimi. Była tak niska jak Stark, ale jej serce brzmiało niczym grzmot. Matt był pewien, że musiał to być Hulk, co go trochę wkurzyło, ponieważ było to jego miasto i on doceniłby, jeśli _nie byłoby_ w nim niebezpiecznych ludzi. To było dość trudne, pozbywać się wszelkiego brudu w tym miejscu bez większych przypadkowych zniszczeń.

— Och, a gdzie jest Diabeł? — zapytał Stark, gdy dotarli do rogu i Matt uznał, że ma już dość.

Czas przynieść im piekło na ziemi — i mieć nadzieję, że będą trzymać się z daleka. Ostrożnie prześlizgnął się w ciemnościach, zajmując pozycję nad nimi.

— Wzywałeś?

Ku jego zadowoleniu, Stark, Kapitan Ameryka oraz Hulk podskoczyli. Przez chwilę puls Hulka był przyśpieszony, ale natychmiast się unormował. Matt był, niechętnie, pod wrażeniem jego samokontroli. Chociaż Romonov nie podskoczyła, to jej puls przyspieszył.

— Kto tam? — spytał Kapitan Ameryka.

Matt uśmiechnął się i przesunął się tak, by mogli go zobaczyć.

— Słyszałem, że szukacie czegoś w moim mieście. Troska o to, by poprosić o pomoc?

Serce Starka zaczęło szaleńczo bić, tak samo jak u Kapitana Ameryki.

— Jeśli się zgodzimy, to co będziesz z tego miał?

— Zabierzcie tych idiotów z baru na końcu ulicy, zanim ja będę zmuszony do zrobienia tego — powiedział Matt, wzruszając ramionami. — Nie lubię intruzów. Przynoszą tylko kłopoty.

— Tyle? To wszystko, czego chcesz?

Matt przewrócił oczami, zadając sobie sprawę, że nie mogą tego zobaczyć. Zrobił krok w tył, chowając się w cieniu.

— Po prostu ich zabierzcie, zanim ja to zrobię. Nie spodobają się wam moje metody.

Skończone. Być może zagrożenie będzie wystarczające, by utrzymać ich z dala od Piekielnej Kuchni.

— _Jasna cholera, skąd przyszedł? Gdzie się podział? Myślisz, że...?_

— _Tylko człowiek i jego symbole jak mówiłeś._

— _Diabeł nie jest istnieje, Rogers._

— _Być może właśnie chce, żebyśmy tak myśleli._

OoO

To była tylko Romanov i Stark, gdy Matt po raz drugi wpadł na Avengers. Tym razem, Stark nie miał przy sobie zbroi — brak teczki i elektronicznego szumu — i to odgłosy walki Romonov, która go chroniła, w pierwszej kolejności przyciągnęła do nich Matta.

Matt nie zawracał sobie głowy rozmową, kiedy wślizgnął się do magazynu. Jedynie rzucił pałką w żarówkę, której buczenie słyszał pośrodku pokoju. Był zadowolony, gdy pojawił się chór jęków i przestraszonych krzyków na nagłą ciemność.

Był jeszcze bardziej usatysfakcjonowany, gdy jeden z nich pochodził od Starka.

— Natasza, proszę powiedz mi, że masz ze sobą światło. Jestem teraz tak bardzo pozbawiony technologii, że aż to boli...

— Jeśli się nie zamkniesz Stark, to cię uciszę.

Romonow brzmiała jakby była zestresowana. Matt mógł czuć smak krwi spływającej po jej głowie, co ją również skutecznie uczyniło ślepą. Maleńka część niego czuła żal z jej powodu.

— Mam światło! — krzyknął jeden z napastników.

Musiał włączyć je, zanim Matt zdążył gdy wykończyć, ponieważ krzyknął, kiedy Daredevil wciąż był około metr od niego. Zapach moczu zalał pokój, gdy znokautował mężczyznę poprzez pojedynczy cios pięścią.

Och, znowu to samo. Tak szybko, jak przestanie to być użyteczne, Matt będzie musiał mieć dyskusję z przestępcami Piekielnej Kuchni o różnicy między rzeczywistością a symbolem. Poważnie. Był zmęczony byciem oblewanym święconą wodą (i innymi rzeczami przez przerażonych przestępców), ponieważ ludzie myśleli, że jest Diabłem.

Światło — telefon, biorąc pod uwagę dźwięk — z klekotem spadł na ziemię i Matt ruszył w kierunku swojego celu. Były jeszcze dwa uderzenia serc, które nie należały do członków Avengers będących w pokoju.

Wydawało się, że Romonov zdecydowała się, aby zostawić sytuację w jego rękach. Podeszła do Starka.

— Jak bardzo jesteś ranny?

Matt słyszał przepływ powietrza, gdy Stark wzruszył ramionami.

— Bywało gorzej. Co się dzieje? Nic nie widzę w tej cholernej ciemności.

— Nasz miejscowy Diabeł zajmuje się nimi.

Matt cicho znokautował ostatniego mężczyznę i zbliżył się do nich.

— Jak on, do diabła, cokolwiek widzi?

Romonov pomogła Starkowi stanąć na nogi, wyraźnie ignorując przesunięcie złamanej kości w ramieniu. Nie znaczy to, że Stark był w lepszym stanie.

— Jak ty nie możesz? — odparował Matt i klepnął Starka w ramię. — Myślałem, że mówiłem, żebyście trzymali się z dola od Piekielnej Kuchni.

Pomimo jednak swych słów, Matt przejął na siebie część wagi Starka, ignorując miękkie westchnięcie Romonov, gdy przesunięcie masy spowodowało ruch jej ramienia.

— Huh. Teraz wiemy, gdzie się znajdujemy — powiedziała Romonov. Jej tętno ledwie ujawnia, że skłamała.

Matt westchnął.

— Nie kłam. To denerwujące i nienawidzę marnować czasu na wytykanie ich.

Zarówno puls Starka i Romonov przyspieszył. Byli zaskoczeni. Nic jednak nie powiedzieli, nawet wtedy, gdy Matt pomógł im wyjść z magazynu i zaprowadził do najbliższego lokalu — Pizzerii pani Jones. Zniknął w cieniu, gdy wzywali pomoc.

— _Jak, do cholery, wiedział, że kłamiesz? Nawet na ciebie nie patrzył!_

— _Nie wiem._

— _I o co mu, do jasnej ciasnej chodziło, gdy mówił: „Jak ty nie możesz?"?_

— _Jestem pewna, że jest to coś interesującego._

OoO

Za trzecim razem, gdy się spotykają, był tam niemal cały zespół. Nie licząc tego, że Matt był zajęty handlarzami ludźmi, walcząc z dala od kościoła, gdzie ofiary ukrywały się wraz z księdzem Lantomem. Właściwie nie zwracał uwagi na Avengers, nie licząc tego, że odnotował, że na skraju terytorium kościoła stała czwórka ludzi gapiących się na niego.

— Pomóc albo wynosić się — burknął w końcu Matt, zanim musiał zająć się jednym z mężczyzn.

Przemieścił się za napastnika. Przez moment, handlarz wyraźnie widział kościół, ale Matt sięgnął i chwycił go za kołnierz koszuli, odciągając go. Zarejestrował odległy krzyk dziewczyny — jedna z ofiar w budynku musiała oglądać walkę.

— Wygląda na to, że masz wszystko pod kontrolą — odpowiedział Hawkeye, ale jego głos był napięty.

— Więc wynoście się z Piekielnej Kuchni.

Dzięki dobremu przerzutowi, Matt położył kolejnego mężczyznę na ziemię.

Ale wtedy ostatni z napastników zaczął biec w stronę kościoła, powodując kolejny przerażony krzyk oglądającej potyczkę dziewczyny. Matt zamarł na chwilę, rozdarty pomiędzy zatrzymaniem tamtego mężczyzny, a przytrzymaniem tego, którym się zajmował, a kimkolwiek by się nie zajął, ten drugi skierowałby się i tak w stronę kościoła.

Zabrzmiał brzdęk cięciwy łuku, a następnie cholernie głośny okrzyk bólu. Mattowi zajęło chwilę, by jego zmysły dostarczyły mu obraz wydarzeń. Hawkeye w końcu zdecydował się dołączyć do walki i zrobił to w najbardziej bolesny sposób. Matt był zadowolony, że nie jest kimś, kto jest po drugiej stronie strzały Hawkeye'a, nawet jeśli używał innych zmysłów niż wzrok.

— Dzięki — zawołał w każdym razie Matt, odcinając dopływ powietrza napastnikowi za pomocą swoich ramion.

— Pomyślałem, że nie będziesz w stanie go dorwać, więc uznałem, że pomogę. — Bicie serca Hawkeye było stałe, ale innych... Starka, Thora i Hulka, kiedy Matt się teraz skupił, nie było. — Co złego zrobił?

— Handel ludźmi.

W tym momencie, bicie serca Hawkeye'a przestało być stabilne.

— Teraz chciałbym go zabić... Nie zabiłem go, prawda?

Matt sprawdził.

— Wciąż oddycha.

— Dlaczego się zaangażowałeś?

Wyglądało na to, że Stark wreszcie odnalazł swój — mechaniczny, co oznacza, że był w zbroi — głos.

Oskarżenie w jego głosie uraziło Matta.

— Słyszałem krzyki, płacz i modlitwy dzieci, które zabrali. Jak mógłbym się nie angażować? Mogę być „Diabłem", panie Stark, ale nie pozwolę, by dzieci płakały.

Stark wziął drżący oddech.

— Jezusie...

— Bluźnierstwo — mruknął zirytowany tą rozmową Matt.

Słyszał syreny policyjne i ojca Lantoma pocieszającego dzieci, które Matt ukrył. Nie był już tu potrzebny.

Nie mówiąc już żadnego słowa, odwrócił się i wsunął się w cień.

— _Cholera jasna, Steve miał rację._

— _To poważne dowody, chociaż byłem przekonany, że Diabeł był legendą w Midgardzie._

— _Tak myśleliśmy, kolego._

— _Potrzebujemy więcej dowodów._

— _Do laboratorium, przyjacielu od nauki!_

— _Proszę, nie nazywaj mnie tak._

OoO

Serce Kapitana Ameryki biło szaleńczo, co powodowało dezorientację u Matta. Wraz z Avengers walczyli z hordą... dobrze, Matt nie był pewny z czym, ale nie byli to ludzie i nie byli szczęśliwy, że byli tutaj. Będzie musiał poprosić Foggiego o lepszy opis, gdy następnym razem się spotkają, a znając przyjaciela, będzie to wtedy, gdy Matt wróci do domu. Ostatnio Foggy dość często kręcił się koło niego. To było... tak naprawdę całkiem miłe po katastroficznym tygodniu.

Tak czy inaczej, właśnie walczyli z całą hordą szybkich, wściekłych człowieczo-podobnych istot, a serce Kapitana Ameryki ledwo co zmieniło swoje tempo, przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy nie znalazł się sam na sam z Mattem na dachu. Gdyby Daredevil nie wiedział lepiej, to stwierdziłby, że Kapitan Ameryka jest przerażony.

Matt miał zamiar zapytać go, co się stało, gdy dźwięk syren wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Skupił się. Zmierzały one w kierunku... och, dajcie spokój, nie po raz kolejny ten szaleniec. Boże, kto go wypuścił? I jak tak szybko znalazł kolejny miotacz ognia?

— W porządku, Daredevil?

Zabrzmiał ryk, gdy Thomas McCready rozpalił ogień. Czasami Matt pragnął, żeby był prokuratorem, aby mieć pewność, że ludzie, których zatrzymał, _pozostaną_ za kratkami.

— To tylko stary przyjaciel — mruknął Matt. — Zajmę się tym. Miło było cię widzieć i wybacz mi, ale muszę odejść.

Matt przebiegł po dachu i po następnym, zanim Kapitan Ameryka uświadomił sobie, co się dzieje. Kiedy zbliżył się do miejsca przeznaczenia, mógł poczuć siarkę, która była częścią unikalnej mieszanki płomienia McCready'ego.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, zapomniał o dziwnym zachowaniu Kapitana Ameryki i skupił się na swojej pracy.

— _Powiedział, co to za stary przyjaciel?_

— _Ktoś... coś, co tworzy płomień i pozostawia po sobie zapach siarki._

— _Kurwa._

OoO

Po raz piąty, gdy Matt spotkał Avengers, Tony uniósł krzyż przed jego twarzą.

Matt zatrzymał się, zaskoczony.

— Dlaczego masz ze sobą krzyż, panie Stark? Nawet nie wierzysz w Boga.

Był również pewny, że Stark przyszedł do Piekielnej Kuchni szukając go, ale dlaczego zrobił to tylko po to, aby umieścić przed nim krzyż?

— Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

Głos Tony'ego był cichy, ledwo rejestrowany nad brzmieniem jego walącego serca i dźwięków dobywających się ze zbroi. Chwila... gdzie, do diabła, Tony w ogóle trzymał ten krzyż?

— To coś, co wiem.

Matt był zbyt zajęty rozwikłaniem zagadki związanej z krzyżem, by powiedzieć, że Tony jako młody chłopak był... dość głośny w sprawie swojej niewiary w religię. Bardzo głośny. Tak głośny, że nawet Matt, który nie miał zbyt wiele do czynienia z plotkarskimi mediami, słyszał o tym.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu byliśmy? — spytała Romanov, przesuwając się do przodu i wyrywając Matta z jego zamyślenia.

Na jego wargach pojawił się uśmieszek.

— To Piekielna Kuchnia i nie jesteście subtelni. Ale nie musieliście wędrować dookoła, szukając mnie.

— Och?

— Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz, żebym przyszedł, wystarczy mnie wezwać. Zwykle przychodzę, gdy mnie wzywają.

Matt odwrócił się, by odejść, ale wtedy Romonov wzięła oddech, by mówić. Zatrzymał się, by ją usłyszeć.

— Daredevila czy Diabła?

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Przyjdę niezależnie od tego, jak mnie wezwiecie.

— _Jak, do cholery, wiedział?_

— _Nie wiem._

— _A także, czy on przyznał się, że jest Diabłem?_

— _Ostatecznie_ _,_ _nie zaprzeczył temu._

OoO

Kiedy po raz szósty ich ścieżki się skrzyżowały, była to kolejna wspólna walka. Mieli nawet czas, aby planować, jeśli rozkazy Kapitana Ameryki rozbrzmiewające w jednej części miasta i dotyczące obrony przez inwazją dinozaurów można było nazwać planowaniem.

Inwazja dinozaurów. Poważnie, pieprzyć magię. Przynajmniej szalały głównie w centrum, ale Matt obawiał się, że mogły przejść do jego części miasta. Również Avengers musieli tak uważać, sądząc po tym, że spotkanie dotyczące dalszego postępowania odbywało się w Piekielnej Kuchni.

— Daredevil, zajmiesz się Piekielną Kuchnią. Clint, chcę byś był na granicy Centrum i zajął się tymi miejscami, gdzie nie może być Daredevil.

Matt zamrugał.

— Nie mogę iść?

Steve wzruszył ramionami. Jego serce biło szaleńczo.

— Nie opuszczasz Piekielnej Kuchni. Możemy sobie z tym radzić.

Przez resztę krótkiego spotkania informacyjnego, Matt rozgryzał wypowiedź Steve'a. Dodał do tego resztę dziwnych rzeczy, które Avengers powiedzieli lub zrobili przy nim...

— O, cholera — mruknął, uderzając dinozaura. — Cholera...

OoO

— Foggy, Avengers sądzą, że jestem Diabłem.

Na dłuższy moment Foggy zamarł, zostawiając piwo, które oferował Mattowi, jako nagrodę za zwycięstwo, poza jego zasięgiem. Potem zaśmiał się, nie starając się tego ukryć. Zaskoczony Matt zabrał gwałtownie napój z jego rąk i przechodząc obok niego opadł na kanapę, obok swojego zdjętego przebrania.

— Dalej, Matt — powiedział Foggy, siadając przy nim. — To jest trochę zabawne.

Matt zmienił nastawienie.

— Tylko trochę.

— Właśnie tak, kolego! Uśmiech! — Matt przewrócił oczami na wygłupy swojego przyjaciela, ale jego uśmiech nie zniknął, gdy popijał piwo.

— Co powinienem zrobić?

Foggy wzruszył ramionami.

— Właśnie wzruszyłem ramionami. Możesz im powiedzieć, że nie jesteś nieśmiertelnym władcą piekieł, ale będziesz musiał wyjaśnić, jak człowiek robi to wszystko, co czynisz.

Jego serce biło szybciej i wszystko kliknęło w głowie Matta.

— Ty! Ty jesteś osobą, która zaczęła plotkować, że jestem Diabłem.

Tym razem Foggy brzmiał na zakłopotanego.

— Po prostu... zrobiłem kilka uwag w strategicznych miejscach. Wiesz, kilka małych plotek.

— To jest Piekielna Kuchnia! Nie ma tu czegoś takiego, jak „mała plotka". — Matt popchnął Foggy'ego, ale zaśmiał się. — Idiota.

— Hej, jeśli to sprawi, że będziesz żył, to zrobię to bez żadnej skargi.

Matt westchnął. Jego dobry humor nagle zniknął.

— Fog...

— Nie. Żadnych przeprosin. Teraz opowiedz mi wszystkie zabawne historie o Avengers, którzy próbowali nie wkurzyć Diabła.

Matt, uśmiechając się, dostosował się do prośby.

OoO

Sześć miesięcy.

Minęło sześć miesięcy, odkąd Matt uświadomił sobie, że Avengers sądzą, że jest Diabłem i _nadal_ z nim współpracowali z tą wiarą. Byłoby to bardzo smutne, gdyby nie byłoby to takie zabawne. Matt musiał co najmniej trzy razy uniknąć wody święconej, ale nie licząc tego, wydawało się, że uznali, iż jest życzliwym demonem, zostawiając go przeważnie samemu sobie. Brak ciał również prawdopodobnie pomagał.

Ale bycie nazywanym „Diabłem" lub Daredevilem za każdym razem, gdy byli w Piekielnej Kuchni zaczynało go denerwować. Zwłaszcza, że zaczęli przychodzić coraz częściej.

Na przykład teraz. Hawkeye chadzał pośród dachów Piekielnej Kuchni. Każdej innej nocy Matt byłby tam na górze z nim, skradając się za mężczyzną, po tym jak tylko usłyszałby jego bicie serca, ale miał złą noc. Trzy rany kłute stanowiły zły rodzaj nocy. Chociaż tylko jedno pchnięcie nożem zrobiło coś więcej niż uszkodzenie jego stroju i rana było pod kątem prostym, to i tak Matt zdecydowanie potrzebował szwów. Nie był w nastroju do radzenia sobie z idiotami z Avengers.

— Daredevil! W porządku?

Oczywiście Hawkeye zdołał wybrać dach, na którym znajdował się _Matt_.

Matt potknął się i udał się do drzwi swojego mieszkania.

— Nic mi nie jest.

— Ta... koleś, może spróbujesz jeszcze raz? — Hawkeye podszedł do niego, próbując go wesprzeć. Matt odwrócił się, zanim dotknął rany na jego boku. — O rany, koleś, krwawisz.

— Nic mi nie jest.

— Nie wiedziałem, że _możesz_ krwawić.

Matt warknął. Miał tego dość i nie ma zamiaru umrzeć na swoim cholernym dachu.

— Dlaczego nie miałbym? Jestem człowiekiem.

Z tymi słowami popchnął drzwi, otwierając je i na pół upadając na pół potykając się zszedł po schodach.

Hawkeye podążył za nim, z biciem serca pulsującym w uszach Matta.

— O cholera, kurde. Krwawisz i jesteś człowiekiem. O kurde. Apteczka?

Matt machnął ręką w kierunku łazienki, kiedy udało mu się dostać na sofę. Powinien zadzwonić do Claire, ale ciężko było mu się skupić.

— Daredevil! Zostań ze mną.

Z ogromnym wysiłkiem Mattowi udało się ponownie skupić na pokoju. Ktoś grzebał przy jego stroju, starając się go ściągnąć z jego klatki piersiowej.

To był kolejny ogromny wysiłek, ale Matt pochylił się do przodu i Hawkeye'owi udało się ściągnąć górę jego kostiumu. Rana na boku Matta pulsowała, ale Clint już się nią zajmował, naciskając na nią. To bolało, ale Daredevil był pewien, że krwawienie spowolniło się.

— Jak głęboko jest?

— Wystarczająco głęboka. Będą potrzebne szwy.

Matt zużył ostatnie nici w swojej apteczce miesiąc temu i nigdy ich nie uzupełnił. Cholera. Przynajmniej w mieszkaniu był jakiś zestaw do szycia albo miał przechlapane.

Hawkeye przytaknął.

— Gdzie je...

— Sypialnia.

Matt skinął głową w stronę pomieszczenia i przesunął swoje ręce na dłonie mężczyzny. Następnie Clint usunął swoje, przez co Matt naciskał teraz na ranę.

Zniknął na dłużej, niż Matt się spodziewał, a kiedy z powrotem klęczał przy kanapie, Daredevil usłyszał jakieś kliknięcie.

— Co to jest?

Hawkeye trzymał coś, ale Matt nie potrafił się skupić na tyle, aby stwierdzić, co to jest. Dlatego usunął jedną rękę z swojego boku i chwycił to, ignorując gniewne syczenie Hawkeye'a.

To jego różaniec, który trzymał za zestawem do szycia w swojej szufladzie. Kulki stukały o siebie, gdy przebiegał po nich palcami. Matt uniósł brew.

— Stary, co ty robisz? Zachowaj nacisk na swoją ranę — zawołał Hawkeye.

Matt opuścił różaniec na kolana i położył dłoń na boku.

— Nie jestem tym, kto pokazał rannemu niewidomemu coś i oczekiwał od niego, by wiedział, co to jest — odparł Matt, sycząc, gdy Hawkeye odsunął jego dłonie, by zacząć zszywać jego ranę.

Hawkeye przerwał w połowie ściegu.

— Co?

Matta olśniło, że wciąż ma na sobie maskę. Z westchnieniem, ściągnął ją, odsłaniając swoje niewidzące oczy.

— Jak mówiłem, niewidomemu.

— Teraz mam jeszcze więcej pytań, ale mogą one poczekać, aż nie będziesz krwawić.

Matt drgnął, dusząc śmiech.

— Dobry plan.

OoO

— Jesteś człowiekiem.

Siedzenie w cywilnych ubraniach przy stole konferencyjnym w Wieży Stark sprawiało, że Matt czuł się nagi i defensywny. Wcale nie był pod wrażeniem tonu Starka.

— Ostatni raz kiedy sprawdzałem, to nim byłem — powiedział, starając się zachować spokojny ton.

— Człowiek?

— Tak.

Stark miał zamiar znów zabrać głos, ale na szczęście przerwała mu Romanov.

— Tony, jeśli jeszcze raz o to zapytasz, to _uderzę cię_ , zanim zrobi to Daredevil.

— Matt.

Nastąpiła cisza, a później:

— Natasza.

Matt uśmiechnął się i miał nadzieję, że ona również uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. To była jedyna rzecz, której nie potrafił powiedzieć. Była jedyną osobą, która nie podała swojego imienia, kiedy Clint wciągnął go do tego pokoju.

— Jesteś ulepszony.

— Moje zmysły są. Ale wciąż jestem człowiekiem. Nie Diabłem.

— Ta, ludzie, nazywaliśmy pobożnego katolika Diabłem.

Matt uśmiechnął się.

— Wiem. To było zabawne.

— Czuję ulgę, że nie jesteś kimś z Piekieł, w kogo wierzą Midgardianie — zagrzmiał Thor. — Zostałem poinformowany, że kontakty z takimi istotami często kończą się źle, a jakikolwiek interes miał Diabeł w Piekielnej Kuchni, było zbyt piękne, aby mogło być prawdziwe.

— Również... cieszę się? — powiedział Matt, myśląc o bogactwie informacji zawartym w wypowiedzi Thora. — Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że tak na początku myślałeś, ale twój zespół nie jest subtelny.

Steve wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie powinniśmy być. — Przemilczał coś, krucyfiks, i Matt brał to ostrożnie. Prześledził palcami znajomą postać, przed oddaniem krzyża z podniesioną brwią na cały ten test. — Musiałem być pewien — szepnął Steve, więc Matt ledwo go usłyszał.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie wpłynie to na moją pracę z zespołem?

Clint zaśmiał się.

— Żartujesz, chyba? Teraz nie będziemy się bać, że zostaniemy pociągnięci do Piekła za każdym razem, gdy z tobą pracujemy! To ułatwi nam życie.

— Mniej zabawne.

Matt uśmiechnął się i wszyscy zaśmiali się.

— Jest _człowiekiem_!

— Tony, zamknij się!

 _Fin_


End file.
